


What if: End of Hope's Peak Academy

by gemctf2



Series: Side Stories [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Friends Forever - Fandom, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, De-powering main characters, F/F, F/M, Gen, Makoto and Hajime aren't main characters, Mentions of SHIELD, Romance is not the main point here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if: My Ocs' plan of destroying the academy her way actually passed rather than fail in my main story? Things will be sooo much different, the mutual killing game would be just fiction and Hope and Despair becomes harder to find. Some cannon characters are briefly mentioned in the stories, could you spot them all?</p><p>And a little back story which is not in the main story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. End of Hope's Peak academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'd think I'd be the same...
> 
> No matter what I still think whatever the academy did was disgusting

Time Reverse to...

Hope's peak academy: around five years before the tragedy

"Hm? Wouldn't that make me your senior?" Hoshi Gretal chuckles as she walks to school, talking to someone on the phone," You sure you do not want to take up the offer? After all, Hope's peak academy almost certainly guaranteed success in life," the view of the school's building comes into her view.

"I don't know... I'd like to think about it first... after all... what kind of bad luck that can happen in school..."

"Right, Right, as soon as you make up your mind tell me alright? I'll sure to reccomend you to the finest teacher!" Gretal exclaims." C-can you even do that?" "Ofcourse! As an author, I know personality when I see one, I just need to stare deep into their souuuul," Gretal replies, there was then a laugh.

"Then I'll be counting on you," "Haaaai," Gretal replies," See you soon," "Bye bye,"

* * *

There was sound of shuffling feet on smooth surface and bouncing sounds, Zora Kelly lays on the ground, basketball bouncing passed her." Boring..."

* * *

"Ptff if you're a waitress what can you do?" "What a useless talent!"

* * *

Gretal jogged towards her classroom and quickly settle down as she entered the classroom only to stop halfway as there were only two people in class with her."... o-k... where are the others?" Gretal asks, Reika Kiriya stands up and bows towards her making Gretal roll her eyes, she then looks up," It looks like it says in the school rules that it is not compulsory to attend lesson so long as you have the talent,"

Gretal rolled her eyes again," That doesn't mean that they can still skip lessons... um... where's the teacher? I thought I was late..." Shibuki Wataru tsked," probally off too, these people don't take anything seriously," Gretal sighs," Alright I think its time we find them and drag them here,"

"Why bother?" Wataru asks, Reika nods," We can't exactly bring them here unwillingly, I doubt they'd take us serious unless there is a teacher around here, I know that much..." Gretal shuffs and rubs her forehead." This goes to show you don't know my talent after all, I've wrote about different people and earned their tears and hearts, I know how to handle high school kids!"

Reika's eyes sparkled," Such spirit!" Wataru tsked as he lazed on his chair." Don't make me haul you up!" "F-fine!"

* * *

Meanwhile a certain someone leans against the window looking at the students play outside with friends... while all his friends had moved on... he is still scared to

* * *

Chisa jumped as a group of students ran pass her." Sorry!" Chisa smiled a little at their energy, the gym door slammed open, the students looks at them while the team was distracted the other made the score." Hey hey hey! Whats the meaning of this?" One of the student asks.

"Tsk, mind your own business, we are just here for our classmate," Wataru grumbled, Reika panted while Gretal literally dragged sakura here, still pumped despite the load. Kelly looks upside down at them," Oh?"

Mr Hoshizora, their homeroom teacher strolled into the empty class," hm? I thought three of them would normally be-" with a whoosh, the classroom is filled, Gretal beams at her seat as if she didn't just dragged 13 students here, Wataru smirks as he goes back to lazying, Reika tries her best to seat up straight as she breathe loudly from the runing.

Hoshizora narrowed his eyes, then looks at Gretal's cheerful face and his face soften." Good job, its a full attendence today," But most of them looks dizzy and confused or reluctant," I'm thinking it is done by a kami-sama (god) for it to be a full attendence on a monday so who is it?' He asks, voice filled with bored emotions.

"Hm I think Reika was the one who dragged all of us here, I mean with the discipline and all," Gretal replies as she twirl her fringe, Wataru and Reika look disbeliving at her, the others didn't really know as it all happened in a flash, but some like Nishina Kasuki, the Ultimate Hound and Minazuki Karen the Ultimate Lawyer knew the truth due to their talents, Yume Sakura and Zora Kelly knew because they knew Gretal.

"Oh I see," Mr Hoshizora doesn't believe it but he smiles at Reika." That's a good thing I am here today, cause young miss you're gonna get promoted to the class monitor, to monitor the class while I... take care of business," everyone in the class were like: ptff yeah right

"Well I'm sure Reika can do that," Wataru plays along, Gretal beams with two thumbs up shown to Mr Hoshizora, the others agrees with it, Reika sees Gretal's face and reluctantly accepted not really wanting to accept it but...

Gretal smiles in thanks at Reika, she gets a text on her phone.


	2. Class 75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well my classmates are nice if only they knew the truth, still I understand their admiration and though if they didn't do anything suspicious or related to me they'd be fine but hope's peak is like the academy of despair
> 
> I'd make sure they don't exist at all
> 
> [Aw man this is like S.H.I.E.L.D all over again XD]

He looks out the window and closes his eyes as he sees the reflection of a pair of students coming into the empty classroom." Hey why don't you get out of our school? Everytime you're here bad things happen, didn't your friends all move on? And you're still here? You're trash, get out of here already," one snarled, he was wearing a bandage, he looks like one of Nagito's bad luck victims, he doesn't like this school thats why he can be here as long as he sees it.

"Heh I doubt the students there would even regconise him in the school, a talent such as luck? What nonesense," another sneered, Nagito doesn't look away from outside, they both frown and look at each other then one raised his hand," Oi! Ignoring us on purpose punk?!"

His fist hit a palm, they both quickly jump back," T-tenshi-sama!" Gretal frown deepen." Sigh... you're still calling me that, please guys," They bowed clumsily and then ran out, Gretal sighs as they disappear along the corridoor.

''Why do you allow people to torment you like this?" She as esasperately even if she already knew the answer." Cause what they said is true," Nagito replied flatly as he finally moves to face Gretal neck aching a little.

"You know thats not right, Angels don't exactly friend trash, you'd be a shining knight ya know?" Gretal smiles at him, he sighs dramatically." Ya like I'd able to reach that high, being here with me must be sufferable right?" Gretal huffs," Yeah then that means I spent 10 years without wifi, which is not true," Nagito chuckles, Gretal smiles as it was real, genuine, warm like, she always loves his laugh.

She smiles at the thought, Nagito just remembered to blink," You're a Hope's peak academy student right? What are you doing here?" Nagito asks," Well I've got a text from Crystal duh that you weren't at club and I was worried," Gretal replies." For you to be in this lowly school,"

"Shtop talking like that, positions don't matter to me, anyway how long are you gonna sulk? Come on lets go home," Gretal replies, Nagito sighs and took his bag, Gretal helps him take his books and skipped out earning a sigh from Nagito.

On the way back, they met... "Oh hey Ku!" Ku jumped a little, she grumbled, she didn't want to meet anybody much less that girl who is always hyper and bright in class, she turned to face a jumping Gretal and Nagito who is sweat dropping.

"Nagito meet Ku Nakamori! Your soon to be senior!" Gretal exclaims, Nagito bows to Ku, who returns it," Nakamori... hey isen't that the company that supplied you with materials for the kumas?" Nagito asks, Ku mouth dropped, Gretal gasped," Oh yeah! I totally forgot! Hey do you know a Wakana?" She asks Ku, Ku frowns a little," Um... she's my sister," "Woah what a coincidence! She helped me alot when I was making stuffed toys as a kid!" Ku seems shocked.

"R-really?" Ku looks alot like she'd be interested," Oh you want to see? Then come along!" Gretal beams, Nagito seems reluctant but said nothing," If its not too much trouble..." Ku fidgets, Nagito smiles," May I atleast know your talent too?" Ku looks at him then smiles softly," I'm the Super High school Level Puppet maker."

Nagito smiles," Then you'll get along well with Gretal then, she loves making toys," Ku smiles then thought differently of Gretal then." Say you said soon to be senior, you had a invitation to hope's peak?" She asks, Nagito nodded," I was actually supose to go with Gretal," Nagito replied, Ku tilted her head," Then why didn't you get in?" Ku asks.

"I declined," Ku looks flabbergasted," W-what? Decline? Thats... new," She replies, Nagito nods and smiles," Well its not I have any bright talent, all I had was luck," Nagito replies, Ku hums in thought," Hm maybe that why we didn't have a Super High School Level Luck this year," Gretal sighs.

Meanwhile, they bumped into someone else," Oh hey Pollia!" Gretal jumps, Pollia (for those guys who didn't read my main story or forgot this is Pollia Therison the Ultimate Fencer), sweat drops, she is holding a bag of sweets," I didn't know you lived around here," Pollia replies," Oh! Meet Pollia Therison!" Gretal replies, Nagito nods a greeting, Pollia hums in acknowledgement," So you and Ku stayed nearby?"

"Nah we just want to show her some hand made toys by me!" Gretal replies, Ku blush a little, Pollia made an 'oh' sound," Alright! Then I'll follow you too! I can't wait to see what kind of toys!"

Nagito smiles a little, he didn't think that Ultimates would be this ridiculous, thought they'd be more like professionals, he then knew what the school was for.

They soon reached Gretal and Nagito's house on the way, they asked Nagito his relationship with Gretal, Nagito just replied that they are neighbours and share the same sercurity system, they didn't really get it but was struck with awe as they reached the front gates.

"Woah you guys live in a castle!" "I bet Kanata and our senior Sakuya would love this," "I doubt to be able to compare with you Ultimate professionals," "Aw don't be like that! Yours is way bigger than Gretal's!" "Omg! These are so cute! Where did you get inspiration for this?" "I normally dream them up and make something similar," "Dream? How superstious!"

The night went great for the four but Gretal didn't know that it'll go downhill for her.


	3. The day before the turning point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What made Gretal have such a bad impression of the academy?

"What is this?" "Its an idea from a student," "a student?" "Apparently this could make it work this time," "Who is this student? I'd like to know,"

''Oh thats just a sketch I had, it was stupid so I threw it away... don't tell me... you actually picked it from the shoot..." She looks at him with mocked admiration." Thats not the point... we've been working on some project would you like to help?" "That depends... what kind of project is it?" "The kind that involves Neurology," "... nope," "Wha-why?" "I don't know whatever that is it sounds science, I'm bad at science and I bet you didn't hear my talent but I'm the Ultimate  **Author** I only do project for a new story plot or collaboration,"

"Alright whatever you want in return, you name it and we'll grant you it in exchange of more of your ideas," "Nope, I don't need anything," "If we threaten someone?" "Impossible," They both are deep into a staring competition but instead of intense, Gretal's eyes were relaxed." Well if there is nothing else I'll go now."

* * *

Gretal frowned, that guy was acting wierd, he is acting desperate and threatening, was he a student? It wouldn't make sense for him to be a staff here... or could it be?

"Yo Gretal where have you been? Class is starting!" Akira Hirasaka the Ultimate Linguist exclaims down the corridoor, as soon as class ended Gretal could hear some gossips, she didn't mean to listen in.

"I heard that Beru Chikochu's latest game is out! He's even our upperclassman! Wanna go check him out?" "Nah I have to meet the princess for a while, she apparently wants a talk from royalty to royalty,"

Natsu Misumi the Ultimate Lacrosse player pouts," Oh I heard that class 73 is a dead class, so much death radiating from those, you know the death of one student there is the only reason why I'm here, I kinda felt bad but my dad said it was a good opportunity," Kanata Kagi, the Ultimate Prince mused," Oh really? My how curel, what happened?" "Apparently class 73 has most students born on a month of a outbreak, June I think."

"Oh... hm then is it bad that my birthday's on June the 29th?" Natsu's face paled," wahhhhh! I need to take you to Shougo IMMEDIATELY!" He pushes kanata off to the infirmary, Gretal thinks for a while Fujimura Shougo is the Ultimate Bio scientist or Medical scientist, she feels like she should ask her of what a... _n-neo? Sth..._

* * *

"Its Neurology, its gotta do with the nervous system basically shouldn't you be good at it... I mean... shouldn't we take this somewhere private?" "Oh yeah,"

"Anyway your family is filled with professionals on bio-tech right? It should be easy for you," Nagito replied as soon as they are at home, Gretal pursed her lips," Oh so that what it is... heh I don't really get big words... but... crap I should have burned that sketch I had for my family's oldest invention," Gretal sighs.

Nagito shrugs,'' Well atleast you've denied them, they would not know much then,'' "Sigh but seriously I really wanna know what they are doing, perhaps they are just like my family doing things for the good of people," Nagito looks unsure," Well if you were to take it on us we'd not care about the commoners," Nagito replied.

"Yeah... thats why I couldn't trust myself with their work... I try not to use my knowledge too..." Gretal sighs, Nagito pursed his lips," Well... if its for hope..." ''We both know hope can't be artificially created, its in the soul...'' Gretal retorted.

Nagito sighs "Well it'll be bad if they chase you... why not..." Gretal knows what he is saying but her frown deepen," I... I'm not sure..."


End file.
